


Love Spell

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective Loki, Secret Admirer, Sweet Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony has a secret admirer and gets hit with a love spell





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff in my life and I had this story on my mind. Don't worry, i haven't forgotten my other fanfics. I'll make sure to update them when I can

The avenger had fought alien armies, Crazy terrorizes, Doom, and many other things but by far Tony Stark, playboy and hero hated fighting against magic. Apparently Loki wasn’t the only crazy god wanting to target earth for their insane plans. Tony along with the other avengers managed to pull themselves back into the tower safely after once again failing to capture Amora who according to Thor was known also as the enchantress. Tony collapsed onto his bedroom determined to sleep until his body no longer hurt.

This plan wasn’t actually possible as Tony couldn’t possibly sleep for a week straight and his entire body hurt like he’d been rammed into by the hulk. Still, hours later he woke feeling as good as new. He stretched and got up to see that it someone had left him a fresh cup of coffee. He didn’t question it as he’d realized months ago not to question the random odd gifts. He’d attempted to find out which of the avengers was his secret admirer.

It had started out with him falling asleep in his lab to find himself in bed in the morning. Next was when he got black out drunk and woke to find water and some aspirin next to the bed. Little things here and there that were nice but he wasn’t one to simply see someone being nice. No one had come forward to say they’d been doing the little things here and there so they didn’t want him to know who they were. At least not yet as far as he could tell. The coffee was just how he liked it and he sighed happily before getting out of bed determined to find food.

He found Steve in the kitchen making food and was surprised that Steve was up and about. He greeted him with an overly friendly smile and Tony just nodded.

“I’m making breakfast, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll serve you some?”

Tony raised a brow in question wondering what was wrong with this picture. Sure Steve was like a housewife in the fact that he took care of the avengers like they were his kids and he made meals nearly daily, but something was wrong here. Was it his words? Maybe, they didn’t sound like the super solider that he’d been living with for so long.

He sat down carefully to watch out for this being some kind of trick. Steve served him a pile of pancakes and leaned in a bit close for Tony’s liking. He also had an odd smile that was not the Steve he knew.

“Ah thanks.” Tony said attempting to understand why Steve was acting odd.

“Always happy to make food for you Tony.”

Tony raised a brow and saw a faint hint of a blush as Steve turned away. Tony’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor wondering how the man out of time had fallen for him. This seemed like an odd way for Steve to go about trying to earn his affections.

“Steve-”

“Tony! You’re up; hey you want me to teach you how to use a bow today?” Clint said wraping an all too friendly arm around Tony in a way that was only semi normal.

Tony looked at the archer to see him smiling with a look of excitement in his eyes.

“Since when do you want to teach people to fire a bow?”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck looking a little worried and when he tried to look away Tony noticed he to was blushing like a lovesick teenager. What the hell was going on? Did he suddenly become gay men’s wet dream? Sure he liked guys but last he checked neither of his teammates were even remotely interested in men.

“I don’t want to teach people, just you.”

Tony glanced to see Steve gripping his spatula with an iron grip. Within seconds it snapped under his super soldier strength. It was frightening to see Steve jealous and to keep the archer in one piece Tony pulled away from Clint.

“Um, I’m good Clint but thanks. Hey Steve, thanks for the pancakes but I’m actually not that hungry.”

He left and heard Steve quietly snap at Clint saying he scared Tony off. The two began quietly arguing and Tony almost wanted to see what the hell was going on with them but decided this was all too weird for him. He was planning to head to his lab but before he could reach it he found himself pushed against the wall by the ever silent Widow.

“Hey Nat.” He said a little nervous wondering if she was going to kill him because of whatever was going on with Steve and Clint.

He found her hand trailing down his chest as a rare emotion played across her normally blank mask. His eyes widened as she silently leaned forward threatening to kiss him.

“Nat?”

“No normal woman could be a fit for the great Tony Stark.” She whispered in a very seductive voice that nearly had him weak in the knees.

So Natasha could flirt like she was the goddess of sex. Tony knew for sure now something was wrong and he needed to get away without her breaking his neck for denying her.

“I need to get to my lab Nat. I-I have to repair my suit after the last battle. Don’t want it to be broken next time we fight the bad guys.”

She pulled away looking alarmed which nearly made him die of shock.

“Of course, go fix your suit. I don’t want you to be injured because I distracted you.”

He nodded trying to hide his concern as he went to his lab. He made sure to keep everyone out and when JARVIS confirmed he was good he sat down running his hand down his face.

“J, can you do a scan of everyone without them noticing? Something weird is going on.”

“Sir nothing appears to be out of the ordinary with any of the avengers.”

Tony cursed as he had JARVIS show him the recording of the last battle. He watched carefully and noticed at the end just before Amora vanished she cast some kind of spell. He had been a little distracted but it appeared the spell had targeted him.

“Damn…don’t suppose Thor knows anything about magic.”

“I wouldn’t know Sir but Mr. Odinson is on his way down, maybe you could ask him.”

“Don’t let him in J. Everyone is acting weird, I can’t fight off Thor to.”

“Sir he appears to very insistent on seeing you. I can hold him off only so long.”

Tony cursed as he gathered pieces of his damaged suit hoping it will hold off the thunder god if he was as crazy as the others. He let the AI allow the god into his lab and was annoyed to find the suit didn’t distract the god.

He closed in on Tony and leaned over him which meant towering because the god was tall.

“Man of iron, I have come to gain your affection. Only a god is capable of standing beside a man of your greatness.”

Tony attempted to slide his chair back to get away from the god but Thor wasn’t allowing any distance between them.

“Um, Thor I’m flattered really but I need to fix my suit.”

“I will protect you, I am Asgard’s greatest warrior and can keep you safe like no other. You needn’t be on the battlefield and risk harming yourself.”

“Um, no I’m iron man and I’ll be on the battlefield if I want.”

Thor leaned closer to him and Tony was reminded in that moment that Thor was a god and much stronger than him.

“I will not risk you being harmed. Mortals are so fragile. I won’t allow you to fight. Now you shall return my affections Tony Stark.”

Tony pushed his chair back refusing to let the thunder god push him around.

“Look, I don’t know how they do courting back in fairy land but I don’t let anyone push me around. Now let me work on my suit.”

He was poking Thor’s chest when he said this challenging the god. Thor grabbed his wrist tightly to the point Tony could already feel bruises forming. He tried to pull away but the thunder god wasn’t having it.

“You should not reject the prince of Asgard.” He said darkly in a way that didn’t fit the thunder god.

“Thor that hurts.” He would deny if Thor ever said he whined as he said this.

Thor released him as he turned to leave.

“I shall give you time to consider my affections. Do not think too long.”

Tony cursed as he collapsed onto his chair and looked at the god size bruises on his wrist. He tried not to think about it as he forced himself to focus on his suit. Fixing it would take time and at the moment he had all the time in the world as he was going to avoid the others until he could fix this.

He managed to go without sleep for two days and fix the suit and ended up falling asleep in his lab. He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep before the sound of things breaking woke him. He jolted awake to see his lab in shambles. He jumped to his feet cursing as he asked JARVIS what happened. To his surprise his AI didn’t know and before he could try and find out why JARVIS didn’t know the alarm went off to let them know more bad guys needed beating.

“Oh I’m pissed enough to be looking forward to this.”

He suited up and ignored the others as he flew straight to the enemy. He saw Amora attempting to blow up the city one piece at a time. He didn’t hesitate in ramming into her knowing it wouldn’t hurt someone from Asgard. She managed to throw him off and when he faced her ready to fire she stood ready to counter with her magic.

“Where are your little band of heroes?” She taunted.

“What the hell did you do to them?”

Amora grinned as she released a spell but he blocked it before taking to the sky.

“What did you do to my teammates?”

She laughed in a chilling way that only angered him more.

“Does the great playboy Tony Stark not enjoy the attention? Or are you angry because like everything else in your life it’s a lie? Their love and affection is nothing but a lie that you cannot simply ignore.”

She attempted to blast her again but she was fast as ever. He heard Thor before he saw him land in front of him. Hulk was ready to protect Tony also and not long after the other avengers stood ready.

“How dare you attempt to harm my mortal.” Thor roared loudly as he went after Amora.

“You’re mortal? He’s mine.” Clint said firing an arrow that was oddly close to Thor but missed both him and Amora.

“None of you can handle him.” Widow snapped as she too went after Amora.

Tony looked around at the chaos that was his team. Without them focused on fighting properly they were running head first into the fight without a plan and would only get themselves killed. Even Hulk was roaring in anger and managed a few words claiming Tony as his.

“Damn it Amora how do I fix this?”

Amora was fending off the group as she laughed coldly.

“You can’t fix it. Who would truly love a pathetic creature like you?”

Confused Tony fired in anger but her magic blocked it.

“Tony come down here.”

He looked down to see Loki and cursed wondering why the hell his day was going to shit. If Amora’s spell was working on everyone but the caster that meant Loki would be after him to and he didn’t want to deal with the crazy Norse god.

“Not right now Reindeer Games, I’m kind of busy.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he used his magic to force him down. Before he could curse the trickster he found Loki far to close for his liking.

“Remove the face plate.” Loki ordered.

“No.” Tony said lifting his hand ready to strike the god but Loki grabbed it.

“Now or I remove it and I do not wish to damage your device.”

Tony raised it not needing another god to bruise him.

“What?” He snapped wishing the others weren't stupidly fighting Amora so that someone would notice he had another god that was a threat.

With the face plate up he found himself pulled into a gentle embrace as the god kissed him. Shock didn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling when Loki pulled away and vanished. For only a moment he could see those green eyes staring at him with a slight sadness that didn’t make sense. He saw the avengers stopped fighting to grip their heads like something was wrong. Amora saw them and glared at Tony not having noticed Loki’s appearance.

“How did you break the spell?” She hissed at him before she to vanished.

“Tony?” Clint asked confused as he looked at the inventor.

“Let’s go home.” Tony said exhausted from everything that happened.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. When they arrived back at the tower he attempted to avoid them but one by one each attempted to apologize. First was Clint who avoided his gaze.

“Hey man, sorry I guess. I have no idea what happened.”

“Magic’s a bitch. Don’t worry about it.”

Next was Natasha who looked him directly in the eyes and said nothing. He waved her off assuring her he’d never tell anyone her mask had fallen. Bruce was awkward as their only encounter was with Hulk claiming the inventor as his. That apology was awkward more so than the others. Next was Steve who apologized at least four times before Tony could get rid of the guy. He knew Thor was coming as the god wasn’t quiet at all. His booming voice echoed throughout the tower as he apologized for failing to fight against the spell’s effects. He of course said nothing about cornering Tony or bruising his wrist. Probably would have broken it if he’d kept gripping it.

Now alone in his lab Tony rested his head on the worktable refusing to think of anything. His lab was still a mess and he had no idea why. He wanted to hurt the person who had destroyed his sanctuary. He was nearly asleep when he heard things moving. He barely moved his head to see Loki in his lab with his back to him. Tony was to tired to deal with anything and the fact that Loki was using his magic to undo the damage made Tony allow himself to remain where he was.

When the god turned to him he froze seeing Tony looking at him.

“Morning, come to kiss me again or ask for a date?” he said in his usual joking tone.

Loki was still frozen speechless so Tony slowly sat up yawning.

“So that whole true love’s kiss thing does work for magic.”

Loki’s gaze narrowed but it was clear he didn’t know what Tony was taking about.

“Thanks for all the little gifts here and there. I owe you.”

Loki relaxed just a little but didn’t disappear or say anything.

“So how did you know kissing me would break the spell?”

Loki looked away saying nothing for a moment.

“It’s what she said. It is not a spell I’m familiar with but I realized I wasn’t affected as the others so I had…come to terms with why I haven’t decided to kill you.”

Tony chuckled and he saw the small hint of a smile from Loki.

“Well Reindeer Games, thanks. If I knew you were my secret admirer I would have asked you out a long time ago.”

Loki looked shocked.

“Are you mad?”

Tony shrugged.

“Probably just as mad as you. Come on, you’re a sexy Norse god who I hear is amazingly smart. Plus it’s been a year since I heard you escaped Asgard, haven’t seen a single sign of you being a crazy world conqueror anymore.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest so Tony did to. It revealed his bruised wrist causing Loki’s gaze to darkened in anger.

“Thor is a fool and I shall make him suffer for this.”

Tony didn’t stop Loki from taking his wrist and healing it. When he was done Tony smiled at him.

“So not all magic is annoying. Cool. So you want to join me for a movie? I could show you the new version of Maleficent, you two look like you could be twins.” He joked.

“I do not think your team would appreciate me being here.”

“After the hell I had to go through with them all trying to hit on me they can just stay out of it.”

He stood and headed out of the lab expecting Loki to follow. The god silently followed him but it was clear he was uneasy. They made it up to the common room where the group was gathered eating and talking. When they saw Loki they stood ready to fight but Tony waved them off.

“Just watching a movie so don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

They looked at him like he was crazy but were shocked when Loki took a seat next to Tony on the couch as he turned on the movie.

“Brother-”

“You do not get to call me that when you bruised him you stupid oaf!” Loki snapped.

The avengers looked startled as Loki pulled Tony close to him protectively and watched the movie. The scene was just to shocking that they stood and simply watched for a good few minutes before one by one they joined the two. Widow and Clint to keep an eye on Loki and Thor and Bruce mostly just to watch the movie. Steve was just too tired from the weird spell Amora had cast that he just wanted to relax.

“So Reindeer Games, admit that I was right.”

Loki raised a brow and the others tensed wondering if Tony was trying to get them killed.

“I do see the similarities but just because I kissed you to break the spell does not make me Maleficent.”

“Come on, you two both have the horn head piece, both kind of crazy but kind of good, and you both use magic. How are you two totally not twins?”

“Don’t forget your both not human.” Clint chimed in completely forgetting that Loki was a criminal.

Tony pointed to Clint smiling.

“Bird brain has a point. Totally twins.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Tony.

“I will accept we’re twins if you admit who is each of your twins.”

Tony pointed to Clint first.

“His is Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Bruce is probably like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Widow could be pretty much any badass female spy from literally any movie. I’m going to say Thor is like Hercules.”

Natasha and Clint kind of nodded with that.

“Tony would pretty much be any mad scientist from any movie. Which normally doesn’t end well for them.” Clint said grinning as Tony shot him a look.

“You make it sound like I’m doing something stupid now.”

Clint raised a brow as they all looked at Loki.

“Do we even need to point it out?”

Tony glared at him.

“If anything I think I’m more like Sherlock Homes. I’m just as good looking if not more.” Tony said looking to Loki who rolled his eyes.

“That one I do know and you are no Sherlock.” Loki said.

Natasha let only a small hint of her curiosity show.

“You know about Sherlock Homes?”

“Of course, I found reading the story quite interesting. I often read in my spare time.”

“What do you do with the rest of your time?” Bruce asked suspicious of the god they had all so easily relaxed a bit around.

“Besides saving you all from a foolish love spell? I work, how else would I live in your realm?”

“Brother you got a job?”

Loki glared at Thor but nodded.

“Yes Thor, and before you decide to interrogate me Widow it is nothing of risk to your country.”

“You have proof?” She asked her tone giving nothing away.

Loki rolled his eyes as he used his magic to summon a card to his hand. He tossed it to her allowing her to see it.

“This is for an art gallery.”

“Yes, they’re holding a party for the unveiling of several pieces I did. You may all be my guests along with your director if you wish. If your agency does attempt to stop it I will reconsider returning to my life of crime.”

No one wanted that so they accepted his offer. In the mean time they insisted on being able to keep an eye on him. Loki just rolled his eyes saying he had his own home and he would not be kept captive. He enforced this by vanishing before they could argue with him. The moment he was gone the avengers were all on Tony within a moment.

“What are your intentions with my brother?”

“Why is Loki here?” Clint asked nearly pushing Thor aside.

“Fury is going to want to hear about this.” Natasha said.

“So he seems…less bag of cats.” Bruce commented.

“Tony is he going to join the good guys now?” Steve asked honestly preferring Loki as an ally than an enemy.

“Guys don’t crowd me; I swear you won’t like what happens if you do.”

They backed up recalling Loki’s anger when he mentioned Thor bruised him. Apparently Loki was protective of Tony.

“Ok guys, first of all I had no idea Loki liked me until today. Secondly, you’re all free of that spell because of Loki. Apparently it had no effect on him since he loves me already and he was the one to break it.”

Thor was shocked but not nearly as much as everyone else.

“My brother loves you?”

Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean he’s been leaving me gifts and taking care of me these past few months. I thought it was one of you guys and had a bet with JARVIS on who it was.”

“Wait who’d you both bet on?” Clint asked honestly curious.

“Sir bet it was Ms. Romanov while I bet it was Mr. Rogers.”

Nat raised a brow at Tony who raised his hands in surrender.

“Don’t kill me; just take it as a compliment. I thought it was you because it was some stealthy work.”

Natasha shrugged.

“So neither of you won the bet.” Clint said with a grin spreading across his face.

Tony decided not to let Clint continue to tease him for it. He left them to consider what they were wearing to the party. Apparently it was formal dress and Tony had to get a new suit anyways. He wasn’t sure how they were going to convince Fury not to shut down the event. When the day of the event came he almost smiled with Coulson joined their group. Clint was still pissed about being lied to while the rest had gotten use to the fact Fury kept secrets. The agent ever the one for having a smile on his face was looking happy to go to the art gallery.

They half expected to see some disturbing images in Loki’s work but instead were surprised to see truly beautiful scenes of things they could never imagine. Loki had talent and the places within his work were beyond words. Thor was the one to point out the name of each place as they were among the nine realms. The most detailed and aspiring paintings were places in Asgard.

“Enjoying the gallery?” A silky voice whispered in Tony’s ear making him turn startled.

He knew it was Loki but he looked different. A little shorter, hair cut shorter and styled in a way that made him look younger. He was dressed really well and Tony couldn’t help looking the god over.

“Nice look, so what name do you put for your work?”

“Depends what work you’re talking about.” Loki said with a grin.

“Oh?”

Loki stepped forward to stand beside Tony as he looked at the painting.

“For my art it is just Luke. For my writing it’s Laura.”

Tony raised a brow and Loki was smirking as he gave him a questioning look.

“Did my brother not mention my shapesifting abilities? How odd, normally he speaks so much I was certain it would come up.”

Tony chuckled thinking of the many times Thor would go on for hours speaking of battles, his friends, and most of all his brother.

“So Agent is here, not sure he’s going to report anything good to Nicky.”

Loki raised a brow glancing at Coulson.

“Why do you call him Agent? That cannot be his first name.”

Tony was smiling like crazy now.

“It’s a joke. Like how Nat is Agent Romanov and he’s Agent Coulson.”

Loki had to consider it a moment before he smiled at Tony.

“Why do you find such joy in simply giving everyone nicknames?”

Tony shrugged.

“Probably because I watch way to much TV Gabriel.”

Loki raised a brow.

“Supernatural, an archangel pretends to be the trickster Loki. It’s hilarious and he’s my favorite character. He reminded me of you a bit the day he decided to kill Dean a hundred times on a repeating Tuesday.”

Loki’s lips curled into a smile that promised mischief.

“I will have to watch this show. This Gabriel that pretends to be me sounds as though he has some interesting ideas.”

Loki was still smiling with Natasha silently appeared near them.

“Tony what part of giving the crazy Norse god ideas sounds like something smart to do?” She asked with a slight smile on her face.

“I’m just suggesting good shows to watch. So how’s Coulson doing with all this?”

Natasha glanced at the agent speaking with Thor.

“He’s curious about the other realms. Thinking if we could learn about them from Loki Fury might reconsider attempting to lock him up.”

Loki said he would consider it as he went back to what he was doing before he startled Tony. The evening was pleasant which surprised the avengers when they returned to the tower wondering how Loki was…not a psychopath.

“He has to be a psychopath!” Clint said before waving his arms as though to show what he was saying as he added, “No one goes from would be world leader to artist unless they are a bag full of cats.”

Bruce chuckled but he had enjoyed the gallery. Coulson whispered with Natasha before taking his leave of the group. Tony left the group to discuss what evil scheme Loki was planning. He had JARVIS look for the author named Laura. He found an entire series plus several single novels published and ordered them all. When they arrived the avengers noticed his absence and many assumed he was working on his suit because he was in the lab.

He had a comfortable couch in his lab and had settled in to read the books curious what a crazy Norse god with vast amounts of knowledge of several alien worlds and magic could possibly write. He was shocked to find the series written seemed like Loki’s story. It didn’t list Loki’s name and it didn’t call him and Thor gods. The worlds he showed in the books were beautiful while a few were frightening. He spoke of his home and how it was just as cruel a place as the one of monsters was said to be. It showed the character's struggle as he attempted to convince himself it was his home and not a place worse than those filled with monsters.

People said to be friend taunted for things that should have been praised gifts. A land of warriors where magic was nothing but trickery not fit of a warrior. Yet the main character was male and an a mage that stood beside warriors. Taunted for being physically weak, outcast but he was a the most powerful mage in existence, and mocked or ignored by those who claimed friendship or family.

He remembered Thor’s words of Loki’s adoption and found that it was such a simple thing that was yet another lie. Loki’s anger didn’t stem from the adoption, it came from growing up as a warrior in the shadow of the true prince of their realm. To be raised with stories of monsters and finding out he was more than just a monster but he was a child abandoned by one family only to be found by another to be used then kept as nothing more than a relic. A trophy of war who had no more use because the rightful heir to the throne had destroyed all hopes of his existence being of any use.

The book ended with him wanting to cry for Loki. Abandoned, taunted, and belittled all his life before ultimately being stabbed through the heart by the father he only wanted to recognize him. A single word after trying so hard to have his adoptive father recognize him and it caused a wound far greater than any other from his life. A lifetime longer than most left to suffer before he gave up and choose death but even fate was to cruel and denied him. He let out a shaky breathe before he stood and left his lab. He was still thinking of the story when he walked into the common room and bumped into Thor. His first thought was to slap the god but he simply sighed and walked around him.

“Friend Tony, are you unwell?”

Tony glanced at Thor having to force himself not to yell at Thor for how he was never there for Loki. Though Loki would never say it out loud he knew Thor would always forgive him and see him as a brother but he’d messed up big time.   

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“The hawk said you have been hiding from us. I do not see why you would hide. I believe he mentioned he believes I would as he says go hammer on your ass. I’m not certain why.”

Tony chuckled.

“Maybe because your brother likes me?” he said with a shrug.

“As long as your intentions are good we will not have a problem.”

“Do you know how I can get in contact with Loki? He didn’t exactly leave a number.”

Thor smiled.

“If you seek him out he’ll know. Loki knows when those he wants to see wish to see him.”

As though his words were a signal Loki appeared. Thor greeted him loudly and Tony was reminded he had yet to sleep and Thor was a ray of sunshine he didn’t need.

“Thor lower the volume.” Tony said turning to go get coffee.

“Are you not going to greet your guest?” Loki asked more amused than annoyed.

He handed Loki the book making Loki look with a mixture of confusion and shock.

“Feelings.” Tony replied to Loki’s confusion as he got his coffee.

“D-did you read this?” Loki asked now more shock than confusion.

“I was curious. You my dear prince are very talented and I want to beat the shit out of a lot of people.”

Loki raised a brow.

“What do you mean by talented? Anyone can write a book.”

Tony glared at him catching the god off guard.

“A talented mage who is mostly self-taught and in a league all your own, able to keep five idiots alive for centuries when they would certainly have died on their own, a great strategist, and you can write and paint. Need I go on and list your many talents that have so wrongly been ignored?”

Loki sat down shocked and it took a moment for him to ask, “And your reason to be angry?”

Tony again glared at him.

“Because not only is your brother an idiot needing his ass handed to him, I’m already planning on how I can kill half of Asgard.”

Loki raised a brow.

“And how do you know this is not an entire lie?”

Tony sipped his drink before he answered, “It’s only mostly true, that I can tell. You added enough lies to hide the fact that this is your story.”

Loki again looked shocked and Tony wasn’t sure he liked catching the god by surprise.

“Why are you angry for me?”

Tony slammed his cup down causing a crack in it.

“Because someone damn well should be. I swear if I ever meet you’re not dad I’m kicking him right in the family jewels. And if I die because of it oh well, just means I get to hang out and discuss how much I hate his ass with an awesome queen of the dead.”

He found himself in a bone crushing embrace with the god of mischief attempting to hide the slight tremors of the beginnings of him crying. Before Tony could comfort him the god vanished. Tony looked at the book and ordered the entire team a copy. He was curious how long it would take each of them to figure it out.

“J want to take bets?”

“Of course Sir, I believe Mr. Odinson would be the first to figure it out.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. My guess is Nat.”

He overnighted the books eager for the team to read Loki’s story. About a week later he and JARVIS knew who won the bet as the team was gathered eating dinner.

“So…Tony what’s with that series you ordered us?” Steve asked clearly not having a clue.

Widow’s face twitched and Tony could already taste victory.

“Aye, it is an odd gift.” Thor said and Tony just wanted to grin at the AI knowing who was the victor.

“Didn’t like it?” Tony asked.

“I do not care for books. That is my brother’s hobby.”

“You should have read it Thor.” Natasha said further proving he won.

“I do not care for stories not told of battle nor do I wish to read them on paper.” Thor said.

Clint raised a brow as he looked between the two before his jaw dropped.

“No...seriously?”

Natasha looked to Tony.

“You tell us Tony, who wrote those books?”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who do you think Nat?”

The Widow gave a tiny smile knowing he had a bet riding on her answer.

“It’s odd thinking that crazy would be leader of earth is actually…someone else entirely.” She said and Clint nearly lost it.

“Are you serious? God now I feel terrible for all the things I said about him.” Clint said feeling guilty which made both Steve and Bruce realize the truth.

“No way…” Steve said in disbelief.

Bruce got up and left looking a little green in the eyes. Tony noticed he avoided looking back and he suspected it was because of Thor. After Bruce left Loki appeared and nearly died from shock as Steve and Clint stood and embraced him.

“What is this idiocy?” he nearly growled.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell us Prince Loptr.” Natasha said but her tone was noticeably softer.

Thor looked confused as he looked at his brother.

“What is this name they call you Loki?”

Loki’s face was red but it was clear a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“Tony you fool, did you give them the book to read?”

“What? Why would I give up my copy? Plus I need you to sign them. By the way you should know I’m not the only one angry. Bruce had to leave before he went Hulk on Thor’s ass. So grab a seat and welcome to the family because we aren’t letting you go.”

Clint and Steve forced Loki to sit with them and Steve being a good mother hen served him a plate and encouraged him to eat. He was still to shocked by what was happening that he had to look at Natasha and ask what her question was again.

“Not a question, just complimented your choice of prank with Thor in the dress.”

Thor looked up shocked.

“How do you know of such a thing?”

Nat raised a brow.

“You would know if you bothered to read your brother’s books.” It came out a little cold and it was clear Natasha was backing Loki on this.

“A-are you all angry with me?” He finally noticed the change in the group.

“Might I suggest avoiding Bruce for a few weeks?” Tony said with a grin knowing he had won the bet and Loki finally had people backing him.

“Do not be angry with Thor. He was a fool but he has finally grown. Now what was this of being welcomed to the family?” he asked raising a curious brow as he looked at Tony.

“Well besides me totally asking you out, join us. Be an avenger and beat the bad guys with awesome magic.”

Loki looked at Natasha.

“I assume your director Fury will still wish to question me?”

She nodded.

“We’ll keep watch and make sure he doesn’t mess with you.”

Loki smiled.

“Very well. I accept your offer of shield brother to the avengers and courting of Tony Stark.”

“We should celebrate. Drinks on me!” Tony said cheering.

Thor was still confused but he was happy to have his brother by his side again.

 


End file.
